Holdensvale
'Overview' Recently declared a Kingdom in its own right, Holdensvale is currently the largest human settlement in Hasseran. Ruled by King Holden, it is a prosperous hub of trade and commerce centrally located with connections to many outlying human (and furr) settlements. Founded originally on the lake Amalvie as an unnamed fishing village, what would later became Holdensvale gradually grew into a major trading hub for the central Hassseran plains. Nobles from Timbervast who had emigrated to the frontier town of Edge took note of the lake village's prime position and potential for growth, and founded a renaissance by sponsoring more modern buildings, and taking control of infrastructure, securing trade routes, and providing better technology. The chief nobles among these was the Holden family, for whom the village - now a town - was renamed. Over time, Holdensvale grew into a city of renown, under the governance of Lord Holden and a select group of noble advisors. Through its trade alliance with the town of Edge, they are at the forefront of research into new technologies and airla breeding programs, and Lord Holden has recently declared himself as King of this burgeoning kingdom, rivaling New Timbervast in scope and influence, if not outright wealth. 'Laws' To be added later. 'Customs and Beliefs' The people of Holdensvale follow the general customs of Terrakind, with great importance placed on personal achievement. Inheritence is covered through patrilineal descent, with goods and land being passed through the father's line to his sons. While women may own property and pursue jobs of their own, it's usually a rare, excentric (and likely eternally single) woman who follows this path, as most are content with jobs involved in caretaking and keeping of homes, or rely upon their husbands for income. Boys are expected to pursue an education - rudimentary for commonfolk, and more involved for nobles - and then go into their father's field of work. Girls, likewise, are given an early education, but it is quite basic for most, as they are groomed later on to be wives and keepers of households. Women from wealthy families receive more in depth educations in math and writing to assist with bookkeeping, along with education in the fine arts. Men are versed more in philosophy and land management. Where religion is concerned, most humans in Holdensvale follow the Heroshian faith, with a small remainder purporting to be atheists. A rare few secretly follow more naturalistic paths, akin to the Draiah worshiping furrs, but risk persecution and death for such heretical beliefs steeped in mystic and herbal lore. 'Territory' The city of Holdensvale, acting as the capital of the kingdom of the same name, is settled on the northern and eastern shores of Lake Amalvie in central Hasseran. Situated to take advantage of prime trade routes along the four rivers that join with the lake, they have long been a central hub for trade with the Tabbagon mountains to the northwest, forest settlements to the northwest, and Edge to the southeast. The kingdom stretches for about a week's journey to the northwest, east, and southeast, and southwest, encompassing several rural villages and agricultural homesteads. The largest town that is not part of the kingdom is the independent Town of Edge, about three to four week's travel to the southeast. 'Major Industries' Originall a fishing village, fishing is still a profitable industry in Holdensvale, producing much food for local consumption as well as trade with subject villages of the kingdom at large. Agriculture and animal husbandry are also major fields, producing the bulk of the grains, fruits, and meat consumed by all human villages in the region. Trade itself is a major industry, with local agricultural and mercantile goods being traded with the Mountain Folk of the Tabbagon mountains to the northeast for hides and cheeses, and for the magitech and black powder of Edge to the southeast. Another rising industry is specialized airla breeding, with rumors of a new breed being developed from stock acquired through the BladeHunters of Edge. 'Official Thread' See our organization thread for more information! To be linked when NewDrey is launched. Category:World